Runaway Numb Hearts
by Purpleangel
Summary: “Who are you… the poetic chick from the coffeehouse, the chemistry geek from school, or the whore shaking her ass at the strip joint,” he asked as pale blue eyes tried to break me.  I can’t help but smile as I turn my face from him, “All of the above…”
1. 000 prologue

**runaway numb hearts **

"_Who are you… the poetic chick from the coffeehouse, the chemistry geek from school, or the whore shaking her ass at the strip joint," he asked as pale blue eyes tried to break me. I can't help but smile as I turn my face from him, "All of the above…"_

**0.00 prologue**

--------------------------------------------

**day: november 016 … time: 4:25PM **

-

-

_Drip._

Drop. 

_Drip._

_Drop._

The sound echoes in my ears. It's raining outside. It rains a lot here in Ipswich, Massachusetts.

_Drip._

Drop. 

_Drip._

_Drop._

The rain has such a soothing pattern… so peaceful, so serene, so…

"Oh baby girl… you're so tight!"

Opps… almost forgot about him. The large man hovering over me, thrusting his erection in and out of me.

_Lust._

_Raging Lust._

_That's what drives him._

One sided lust… and desire. In my mind – in this moment – there is only one thing that exists… the rain.

_Drip._

Drop. 

_Drip._

_Drop._

I tend to do that a lot… get lost in the rain. Just the mere sound of it transports me. And like I said it rains a lot here…

I wish I could get lost.

Literally.

Anywhere.

Just as long as I was away from this place, it would all be fine.

Anyplace.

Any get away would be better than this…

Lying on this filthy bed with this stranger. With this man old enough to be my father. Worse yet… even perhaps old enough to be my grandfather. If the wrinkled skin and crow eyes were any indication.

The grip he holds on my hips tighten as he hammers away inside me.

_Huff._

_Gasp._

_Huff._

_Huff._

_Gasp._

Pathetic. He can hardly breath. Yet he insists on plunging himself into me. He is panting away. His saggy hairy chest rising and falling.

Oh what a prize…

What a prize he must be.

What a lucky wife he must have.

Wife… Yes he has a wife. They always do. It never stops me... This is a give and take. A want and a need. I have what he wants. He has what I need. The little housewife never plays a role in the equation.

Olive green eyes shift from the wrinkled face to the clock on the nightstand. It's almost five o'clock. I'm going to be late for **work**. Yes… work. This isn't my job. This is… I haven't decided yet.

Whatever. He has to hurry up - his hour is almost up. I guess its up to me to speed him up. I close my eyes. Bite my lip. On command my lower muscles, which are wrapped around him, tighten their grip. Tighter and tighter with each one of his thrusts.

He rolls his eyes to the back of his head. His fingers pressing deeper into my skin. He's close. In seconds he starts mouthing off a series of grunts accompanied by curses… Just like every man before he comes.

I on the other hand feel nothing. Nothing at all. It's as if my body has no soul. I have conditioned myself to be this way. It is a rare exception I find release from these… encounters.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Just as the alarm goes off, he screams out - thrusting himself one last time before moving to lie down beside me.

His hour is complete and so is my part of this… exchange.

Finally. The last one until tonight. It's tiring having to fake it. Having to lie there. Having them play with me like a rag doll. But this is a two way game. It's my turn to collect now.

Grabbing his pants from off the floor, I quickly locate and pull out his wallet. Leather wallet with his initials on it – nothing less for the higher class of course. But that's not important – that only confirms my need of him. I pull out the green bills – they total 300 hundred. Tossing that aside, I reach into the pockets from his pants. There are smaller bills of course… twenty… no twenty-two and a quarter. 322.25… not bad – plus the hundred fifty I collected prior to fucking him.

"Rain baby… that was the best," he groans in a lusty voice.

_Rain._

That's my call girl name. Ironic isn't it… something so pure tainted by my very essence.

Not bothering to speak to him, I grab my duffle bag from the floor and head inside the bathroom. Closing the door behind me of course.

Sweat.

Sex.

Sawdust.

That is the mixed aroma drenched in to my skin.

No – the sawdust isn't from anything kinky. That is just how he smells… like sawdust.

Standing in front of the mirror above the sink I don't recognize the reflection. It's me but it's not. More like a different version of myself … a classless useless version. Pale white skin, dyed chapped lips, dirty blond hair … but what stands out most are those eyes staring back. Those olive green eyes.

In a swift movement I remove the blond hair. Next up the eyes... Taking out my compact from my duffle bag I carefully remove the olive green eyes.

Ah yes… there I am. Auburn hair and grey eyes. There I am… Aden Stringer.

_Sigh._

Dumping my bag on the floor, I turn the water on in the shower and step inside. The water is cold. Not that I mind… no… I like it when it's cold. Too bad I can't still in long – it is just a quick rinse. As soon as I'm in I'm out and into my clothes - my black jeans with my pink and white tank top.

I apply my makeup just like any seventeen year old girl. But I'm not… like any girl my own age.

Tainted.

Corrupted.

Perhaps even… the devil's living bride…

This needs to stop. Not the sex with strangers' part but the reminiscing going around in my head. At least for now. Otherwise I'm going to be late for work… or perhaps it is best said as my other life. Yes… that does seem more appropriate – me having a double life.

I shake my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts as I sling the duffle bag over my shoulder and walk out the bathroom.

As I step out I notice he is still on the bed. Not moving but, unfortunately, not dead either. I roll my grey eyes at his still form… no I roll my eyes at this situation. Reaching into my duffle bag I pull out a white card. My business card. A simple white card with red letters in the center spelling _X.O.X.O_ and then my phone number below it. Setting it on the table by the door I'm done here for tonight.

Walking out of the dumpy motel I immediately spot my car. The only car on the side of the motel. My 1989 black Buick Electra.

The special prize.

The apple in my eye.

The only thing that is mine.

It's old. It's rundown. It's dented and has a few things broken… It's just like me… Doesn't matter though. As long as it takes me where I need to go. And right now I need to go to the coffee house downtown. No, not for a cup of joe. That's where I work.

It's a good job.

It's nice.

It's quiet.

It's average.

Which is why I need it. After all Aden Stringer is an average schoolgirl with an average after school job.

The ride to the coffeehouse is quiet… well quiet in the sense that I'm not thinking anymore. I'm just listening… listening to the lyrics pouring out of the speakers of my car. The sounds create other lyrics in my head. My very own lyrics to the beat. Every happy implication turned around into one of utter dejection.

-

-

_open up just a little_

_take a peek inside_

_the little demon in me_

_wanting to eat you alive_

-

-

**time: 5:05PM **

-

-

By the time I park my car in front of the coffeehouse I have millions of words swimming in my head in dire need to be written down.

As I sit down behind the counter I can hear my coworkers talk among themselves. Customers come in and out. All the while I'm sitting there, notebook in one hand… pen in the other. Writing… pouring my soul onto paper. The minutes turn to hours as they fly by quickly. Coworkers head home, as I am the only one left when closing time comes around. Only a couple minutes left… but I hardly notice… I'm too wrapped up in my fantasy world…

-

-

_do you hear me…_

_can you see me…_

_the little demon in me…_

_wanting to see you bleed…_

-

-

**time: 7:54PM **

-

-

Looking at my watch the digital clock flashes 7:54 once before advancing to 7:55. As if like clockwork I hear the bells on the door chirm as someone walks inside. Without looking up I know who it is.

Enter the blond pretty boy.

Mysterious blond boy.

Pretty boy with devilish smile.

I have no idea who he is… Besides an advert coffee drinker.

He steps up to the counter. Smirk in place. "Coffee… black," he says… the sound of his voice deep… he sounds careless… how envious. _Wish I could be careless._ I notice him glace down at my notebook but he doesn't say a word – he just takes a sit behind the counter as I serve his coffee.

My coworkers say he only comes in during my shifts at night.

Always at the same time.

Like clockwork.

7:55PM.

I am always the only one here at this time. He always orders the same thing. Never says anything else. And so I hand him the cup of steaming hot black coffee. In silence he drinks it while I continue my writing… my endless writing of dark words about empty souls.

Time passes by so quickly when I'm alone. But with him sitting there… time seems to have passed by turtle pace.

Like all good things… this has come to an end… and soon enough I see him stand.

8:00PM.

"Thanks for the coffee… Aden…"

Grey eyes opened wide, I look up from my notebook.

My name… how did he…

Wait… my name tag of course…

Don't I feel stupid… I guess it can be seen on my face because he smirks at me. Clearly amused by my previous confused expression.

Still…

The way he said my name…

The sound of it rolling off his tongue…

I decided right then and there… this boy… he could say my name anytime… even though I didn't know his…

"Come back… anytime." I tell him, full sultry in my voice.

He smiles as he turns away. That smile… that devilish smile this strange blond boy wonder seems to have… If only for a second, I saw it… in his smile… hidden in that devilish smile… it's the hint of trouble. This boy reeks of trouble…

It's a good thing I like trouble…

--------------------------------------------

_Hello! I hope you've enjoyed my bizarrely written new fic runaway numb hearts. This fic is way off from anything I have written in the past – from the writing style to my original character. It's angsty, kind of dark; it's my exact mood right now. I call this my not-thinking fic meaning I have no plot in mind and will not think of when … just wing it as I go. Not sure if it will work out but I just need a break from my other fics. _

_This is the first fic I'm doing in first person and I will be altering point of views… hope you don't mind… oh and a picture of Aden can be seen in my profile…_

_Anyway… READ AND REVIEW! All reviewers get a special sneak peak to the next chapter. _


	2. 001 unsuitable

**runaway numb hearts **

"Who are you… the poetic chick from the coffeehouse, the chemistry geek from school, or the whore shaking her ass at the strip joint," he asked as pale blue eyes tried to break me. I can't help but smile as I turn my face from him, "All of the above…"

**0.01 unsuitable**

--------------------------------------------

Reid's POV.

-

-

**day: thursday november 015 … time: 11:45AM **

-

-

Another day…

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

Another day closer to ascension… or more appropriate my untimely end

"…"

No… I'm being far too morbid…

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

What other way can I feel… about this… about ascending when my_so-called_ best friends think the mere taste of power will drive me into addiction…

…turning me into a monster…

a monster without control…

…without resistance to the _oh mighty_ seductiveness of **the power**.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

That's too predictable. And I'm not predictable… No… people, like my friends, think otherwise though. They think their capable of predicting my every move… my every thought… their wrong. They know only what I want them… what I let them know.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

That clock…

ticking away…

…while the side of my face is currently smashed against the wooden oak desk.

My eyes are shut but I'm obviously far from being asleep… but I'm not awake either… I'm somewhere in between.

Between the white light ahead…

And the dark force pulling me the opposite way…

I'm stuck in between… reality and fantasy….

I'm stuck in **History 101**…

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

God damn that fucking clock! The sound of it echoing in my ears… in my mind. It's driving me insane… the same sound over and over again.

Slowly opening my eyes, I adjust my sight to my surroundings. Next to me, is my friend… my brother… my faithful wingman. His pen moves rapidly as he jolts down the lecture notes. His face serious with concentration on the subject matter.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

That clock… when will the sound of that clock ever stop… it makes me wonder though. If this is why everyone pays attention in class… so that the ticking of the clock won't drive them insane.

_Probably… _

Too bad I don't have enough sense to do the same.

"Mr. Garwin…"

Sigh… 

"Mr. Garwin…"

Groan… 

**SLAM!**

The sound of the heavy American History book echoed around the silent room. I guess that's my cue to pay attention.

"Mr. Garwin, Provost requests your presence in his office immediately."

"…"

At least I don't have to listen to that damn clock anymore.

-

-

**time: 12:05PM **

-

-

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

How annoying… like I don't know what this is about… it is always the same…

"Mr. Garwin it has comes to my attention about how poorly you are doing this year and I think its time for a change…"

How predictable...

…the time for a change speech.

Smirking, I wave my hand. "Yeah… yeah get to the point," I urge him, clearly upsetting him with my lack on interest on the subject.

What's the point of caring…

Maybe I want to stay back a year…

That certainly would be different from anything our forefathers did…

"I have decided you need a tutor…" he pauses from his preaching to open a folder. "This tutor will aid you in all your classes, especially Chemistry which you are on the brink of failure in the upcoming week…" he continues on but I have again stopped listening.

My opinion doesn't matter so why should I care to listen…

Blue eyes travel past the old man and look into the window behind him.

It's raining.

How appropriate.

The sky is crying for me.

"Mr. Garwin…" he bellows loudly. My eyes shift again and I look at him. Kind of looking at the face of the crept keeper. "Your tutor will be Miss. Stringer… Aden Stringer."

_Who…_

_is…_

_that…_

"…"

His mouth kept moving, discussing further into his plans of torture… but I could hear nothing. Nothing but the rain against the windows.

"Mr. Garwin do you have any objections?" The tone of his voice was almost sinister… he was enjoying this…

"…"

There was nothing left for me to say… he already made his decision… Still… there was one thing I _could_ ask…

"Is she hot?"

Bad idea.

Inappropriate idea.

A Reid Garwin idea.

_Predictable to the bitter end…_

-

-

**time: 2:15PM **

-

-

"Hey man I heard you got detention for the next week," asked my trustee wingman as I took my seat next to him in what was now **Algebra 103**.

"…"

I shrug in response. Why ask a question when the answer is clear. No use wasting my breath on stating the obvious.

-

-

Why admit defeat?

When everything becomes concrete…

Why bother with today?

When tomorrow is going to be the same…

-

-

Not even two seconds pass when a messenger comes in…

a messenger of death perhaps…

to some anyway...

to me anyway…

"Mr. Garwin, Provost requests your presence in his office after class." Reads the Professor off the note handed to him by the messenger, who leaves as abruptly as he entered.

The feeling off someone nudging my ribs makes me turn to the side. My wingman wears a mask of concern. "What did you do now?" he whispers in curiosity.

"…"

Good question wingman… a very good question indeed… 

-

-

**time: 4:25PM **

-

-

He sits behind his desk as I walk inside the room for the second time today. My last class ended over an hour ago. Needless to say I'm late.

"You're late." His voice deep as he frowns in an attempt, a lame attempt at that, to actually scold me.

Predictable… 

"The message didn't say immediately after class."

Silence.

I guess he is ignoring me. Also a predictable move.

Picking up a folder from the pile on his desk he begins going through it. "Mr. Garwin I did not call you down here for you to smart mouth me," he pauses to clear his throat before continuing. _Bad sign._ "I am assigning you a new tutor." He tells me with his robotic, 'don't care what you think', voice. "His name is Charles Paxton and you will be meeting with him everyday after school starting tomorrow."

That was… not so predictable…

Another tutor? 

This is… strange…

An unnerving and appealing strange.

Curiosity knows no bounds and I of course have to ask…

"What happened to that girl… the one you mentioned before?"

My interest seems to strike him as he puts down the papers and for a second actually looks me in the eye. Of course then he immediately digs back down onto his paperwork. Only seconds pass by but it seems like hours before he answers.

"She's… unsuitable."

-

-

**time: 7:12PM **

-

-

She's unsuitable… 

Even hours later I can't shake what the crept keeper said about that girl. Not that I know who she is or anything. But it was… weird. For him to have picked her in the first place meant she was good at school… there was something more… something strange.

_unsuitable…_

How was it possible for a geek to be unsuitable?

The maniac wailings of The Used echoed in the Hummer, awaking me back to reality. It a good thing too… its not very safe driving while being heavy intoxicated in thought.

Besides what do I care…

I am Reid Garwin…

I don't care about anything…

Or at least… that's what I'm told. I'm the typical bad boy. The troublemaker. I'm just…

She's unsuitable

**HA!**

I'm unsuitable…

-

-

Picture me today.

Could it be that I'm not the same?

The same as I was yesterday.

The day I walked away…

-

-

I check my clock – it's getting late. My daily joyride is almost coming to an end. But first I need to head downtown, to get some coffee.

Coffee… my second addiction in life…

This coffeehouse that I'm heading to… it's a small quiet shop located in the far east of town. I head down there almost every night… well… only when it isher shift.

Predictable of Reid Garwin I suppose.

There is this girl… a girl with auburn hair… just a teenage girl – an average teenage girl that works there.

I don't know her…

not even her name…

but…

knowing that she is there…

it makes me want to go there…

her presence…

it's calming…

"…"

…that sounds stupid.

I park the Hummer on the empty street. It's five minutes to closing. I don't know why or how but I always end up here at the exact same time every time.

7:55PM

She is writing in her notebook as I walk though the door. I step up to the counter with my default smirk. "Coffee… black," I tell her. She nods her head at my order and goes over to the coffee machine. My pale blue eyes take in her poise… the way she carries herself… so careless._Lucky girl… don't I wish I could be careless. _

I take my usual seat behind the counter as she serves my coffee. As I sit down though the curious cat in me peaks at her notebook. It is covered in doodles and messy script handwriting…

_Open my eyes to tell I'm alive; _

_Show me the scars from when I cried._

My whole day just seems to have blown away in seconds compared to now. When I come here… time stands still. It's not unnerving though. It's… it's just good.

But it ends too quickly… and quickly glancing at my watch I know I have to go.

8:00PM

"Thanks for the coffee… Aden…"

She looks up from her notebook, with clear confusion. It's obvious what she's thinking... its actually quite cute… the expression on her face. Following my gaze to her nametag. I smirk at her as it finally hits her. The look on her face after that…

it's appealing…

no… it's adorable…

no… it's just… absolutely priceless…

She shakes off her embarrassment rather quickly and looks into my eyes. "Come back… anytime," she tells me with evident enticement in her voice and a glint in her eyes.

This glint in her eyes... in those grey eyes... its strangely unusual. The glint this average girl seems to have… its intriguing. It's like its hidden behind a mask… that glint… its tempting.

…and I love temptation… especially in female form…

My decision was made… this girl… this average teenage girl… she is… oh yes she is my latest addiction as of now.

I smile and turn away from her. The bells on the door chirm once again as I walk out the coffee house. But there is still something lingering in my mind…

_Aden… _

Her name… it sounds…

familiar… no… yes…

**THINK.**

**REMEMBER.**

familiar… no… yes… no…

weird… yes… it sounds weird.

---------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that. I was having trouble-keeping Reid... in character… so I don't know if I did a good job on that. Basically this is the same day as the previous; it just goes through Reid's perspective. I edited the first chapter and put in a few more details, like the day and time it was set. Every chapter is going to date the day and time – it is important to the storyline. As you can see with this chapter, things intertwine with the last and so future chapters will also be like this. There will also be jumping ahead of time and also going into a past day. Next chapter it is back to Aden's point of view and it will jump between the two every other chapter.

I have to day THANK YOU, really you guys all those reviews made my heart jump out of my chest. All those who reviewed got the chapter sneak peak and I bet this chapter was not what you expected when you read the preview right?

As always loyal readers, REVIEW! As before, all reviewers will get a sneak peak into the next chapter… yes this is bribe… now go on… go review and make me a happy author…


	3. 002 painfully painful

**runaway numb hearts **

"Who are you… the poetic chick from the coffeehouse, the chemistry geek from school, or the whore shaking her ass at the strip joint," he asked as pale blue eyes tried to break me. I can't help but smile as I turn my face from him, "All of the above…"

**0.02 painfully painful**

--------------------------------------------

Aden's POV.

-

-

**day: friday november 016 … time: 7:15AM **

-

-

Angry.

Fear.

Smile…

The things that make me human are the things that drive me insane.

Relax.

Breath.

Live…

I don't think I even know how to …

Laugh.

Feel.

Cry…

**I hate what I've become…**

Lie.

Love.

Lust.

It's all a thin line that has been blurred.

Pain…

PAIN…

**P A I N!**

I can't understand… this feeling running through… is this pain…

Unfeeling heart.

Unloving soul.

My heart… I don't hear it beating…

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The sound of my alarm clock awakens the room. It was a nightmare… a nightmare… not surprising… but strangely alarming…

I don't usually dream – well technically all human beings dream … so maybe I'm just not human anymore…

It is somewhat unbelievable to be here… waking up here,,, in my dorm room at Spencer Academy… This doesn't happen very often. Waking up in my own room. It feels… nice. Being able to wake up like a normal… average… teenage girl.

_Stop it!_

There isn't any time for this. For me to be thinking about such things… things that don't make a difference to who I am right now… **Aden Stringer** not _Rain_. I have a limited amount of time to get ready. Classes start soon so I need to hurry.

The eyes staring back… grey eyes. The eyes of Aden Stringer. They have become… so dull. I think I'm killing her…

well me…

I'm killing myself…

no…

I'm killing Aden.

I sound insane – almost lunatic. But the girl I'm looking at – the girl in the exclusive Spencer Academy uniform – is beyond recognition. I am so far away from myself… I'm on the brink of losing everything that is me. It makes me wonder… how much longer do have…

how far… do I have before I crumble…

crumble and fall…

how much more can _Aden_ possible take…

-

-

**time: 9:56AM **

-

-

There has to be somewhere I can escape to.

That's what I'm searching for.

My only miracle.

It has to be out there somewhere.

Somewhere… I'll die looking for it.

This quest of mine… this adventure is useless thinking about it while I'm sitting in AP World Geography. The bell rings just in time to cut my desolate thoughts short. But before I can make myself to the door, I see the professor beckon me to her desk – oh joy – makes me wonder though… what this could be about.

"Provost requested your presence in his office yesterday…"

_what…_

"he wishes to give you a special assignment…"

_huh…_

"he has assigned you to tutor a fellow student…"

**WHAT!**

I don't bother waiting for Mrs. Megree to finish her sentence; I walk past her towards the classroom door. With all the force in me I place my hands on the door and push it open.

_Thud!_

Opps. I look on the other side of the door to see a boy on the floor. He mumbles something as his hands hold his face. My eyes focus to his hands, covered in a fingerless gloves… how cute.

Focus _Focus_ **Focus**!

This is not the time to be distracted. I have things to do. "Sorry!" I yell out to the fallen boy before running down the hallway towards my destination.

-

-

**time: 10:13AM **

-

-

"I can not tutor anyone after school Provost sir. I have other, prior, duties needing fulfillment and an after school job that I must remain loyal to as well." I tell him, the tone of my voice strong and full of confidence, letting him know I am very serious about what I just said.

"That is fine Miss. Stringer. Besides it has come to my attention that you are unsuitable for the position."

_Twitch._

Did he just say what I think he said?

_Un…_

_sui…_

_ta…_

_ble…_

"…"

I can see his crinkly old mouth moving but my mind only echoes one thing… one word to be precise.

_Unsuitable…_

Aden Stringer is **NOT** supposed to be unsuitable…

Even though he has clearly made his decision and has moved on to another topic I still have to know. I have to know what it is about Aden that makes her… _that word_.

"Why…" The sound of my voice is shaky and almost mousy. I'm scared… I'm terrified to know his answer dreading that I already know the answer.

He stopped stopping and let out an audible sigh. It was obvious he was dreading having to tell me. In his eyes I could see it – sympathy. "Aden…" he pauses as if trying to figure out the correct, non-hurtful, way of phrasing his explanation. "The decisions made by your mother…"

**SLAM!**

My hands are pulsing from the pain of slamming them against the oak desk. "I understand." I manage to mumble out as I grab my things and rush out of his office.

I **knew** it.

I knew his explanation before he said it. But I couldn't let him finish… I couldn't bear hearing the truth out loud.

And I can't take it…

I won't take it…

I won't take the truth at any cost.

-

-

**time: 2:32PM **

-

-

_Scribble._

_Crumble._

Scribble Scribble.

_Crumble._

Time is almost up and I have yet to produce anything decent to hand in for the class assignment. Writing… it usually comes second nature. But today… today it's like I'm not alive. Like my brain cells have gone into shut down mode or something.

The only words…. word that forms in my head is …

"…unsuitable"

Damn him. How could he… how dare him! Burden by a decision not my own. Not in my control. A decision that killed a part of Aden that I can never get back. A part of me I desperately wish I could get back. Oh god… it hurts so much.

My breathing is getting hitched.

My skin feels cold.

My fingers are shaking…

and my eyes…. my eyes are burning.

It is **not** possible!

Running a finger below my eyes I can feel the moisture… I think…. no… I am – I am actually crying… I think. This is so strange almost foreign… these tears emitting from eyes… I haven't cried in such a long time… not since that night.

Oh god no…

I can't allow these feelings to overflow. My eyes are shut tightly. My hands are clenched into fists… nails digging into my skin. Breaking skin forcing blood to flow.

My heart… it is aching… screaming in agony.

I need something to cut these… these feelings banging at my heart. I need something to end this pain. I need something… I need…

Fanatic thoughts come to a screeching halt as I feel vibrations coming from within my pocket. My cell phone. Shaky, clammy fingers open the device and read the text message received.

Rain, do you have time to schedule me in about an hour…

As grey eyes scan the message a second time I can hear the bell ring overhead. No excuse now. I guess I just found my perfect release.

-

-

Picture me today.

Could it be that I'm not the same?

The same as I was yesterday.

The day I walked away…

-

-

**time: 4:47PM **

-

-

Hunger lips nibble on mine. Strong hands caress naked curves. The feel of my bare breasts rubbing against his chest excites him or so he says.

For me… the only thought running through my mind… at least he's young. Well younger than most of my clientele. Age doesn't matter right now through. All I care about is finding release for my anguish clutching at my heart.

I move him back against the bed and straddle his hips. My hands wrap around his harden erection and I place it at my entrance as he begs for me to ride him. The hands on my body slam my hips down to his and I hear him groan deliciously.

"Ohh —"

My mouth is slightly parted as low gasps and moans escape my lips. I hate myself for it. But I don't care. Not now. I need to get rid of the feeling… this pain buried inside me.

"Rain… harder… please faster!" He hisses at me, the impatience… the need clear in his voice.

His hands grasping, almost desperately, on my butt checks make me move at a faster pace on top of him. Onyx eyes darken and a fierce grin appears on his face as he watches my body bounce up and down.

Watches the way my giddy beasts move and sway with the movement.

Watches as I hump my way to an ecstasy filled escape.

It's always about sex…

He thrusts mindlessly into me… all the while growling my name. Hoarsely he pants and moans – saying how much he needs me…

About the fantasies needing fulfilling…

The silken tightness is too much for him to bear. The scent of sex and sweat fills the room. He grips my body as an orgasm runs through me causing me to shudder in rapture. Seconds is all it takes for him to be engulfed as well and I can hear mutter as he finds release.

In the game called life… sex is essential.

-

-

**time: 6:50PM **

-

-

"I thought you didn't work on Friday's?"

Jeez… don't people greet with 'hello' anymore.

But I could understand his, my manager's, surprise. I'm not usually one to backtrack anything I say I'm going to do or not do.

Oh who cares…

women are entitled to change their minds…

_Shrug._

"I need money," I tell him nonchalantly as I put my stuff away behind the counter and slip on my apron. Though it is the truth… it was definitely the wrong thing to say.

His gaze on me shifts from one of friendly-etude to one of hunger.

Like I don't know what is surfing through his mind…

his dirty perverted mind…

I am the nice… _fresh_… meat sitting in front of him waiting for him to take a bite.

How disgustingly pathetic…

"If you need the money…" he pauses to lick his lips. "If you need that money all you had to do was come to me."

"…"

_Pitter_

_Patter_

_Pitter_

_Patter_

The rain is starting to pick up outside. The way it pours down. The way it hits against the glass of the coffeehouse. The rain… I think its in pain. I think the heavens are crying. Crying because of me…

No… I'm being selfish.

They wouldn't cry **because** of me… they are crying **for** me…

For my tainted soul that will surely rot away for eternity.

How sad… even the rain has lost hope in me…

"So Aden how…"

"No."

His eyes widen at my answer… no… more like at the tone in which my answer was said. I guess he wasn't expecting it, for me to say no to his offer.

Removing the apron, I grab my things in a shift movement. "I'm leaving." I tell him throwing the apron against his chest, leaving the gray haired middle-aged man completely in awe. The bells on the door chirm as I walk out the door.

The rain pours down on my body… soaking my clothes to my skin in seconds. But… I like it… I can't help but smile and soon my smile turns into full out laughter as I walk in the rain.

I don't need sympathy… especially not from the rain.

---------------------------------------------

Another chapter done in less than a week! I really love writing this story because of the fact it just flows out so naturally. There was a minimal interaction between Aden and Reid, did you catch it? I guess you can call this sort of a filler chapter. Kind of boring I guess… I still hoped you enjoyed though.

Next chapter I promise has a really sweet and fairly large interaction between Reid and Aden. So review to get a sneak peek! Yes, as always all reviewers will get a sneak peak into the next chapter!!!


	4. 003 sleeping awake

**runaway numb hearts **

"Who are you… the poetic chick from the coffeehouse, the chemistry geek from school, or the whore shaking her ass at the strip joint," he asked as pale blue eyes tried to break me. I can't help but smile as I turn my face from him, "All of the above…"

**0.03 ****sleeping awake**

--------------------------------------------

Reid's POV.

-

-

**day: saturday november 017 … time: 5:12PM **

-

-

What's the best way to deal with a problem… 

**BAM.**

**BAM.**

**BAM.**

_Avoid it at all costs…_

**BOOM.**

**BOOM.**

**BOOM.**

Deafening beats echo in the small room. _My escape._ The walls seem to tremble as the sounds bounce off. _So loud._ And yet some how it's soothing.

_A taste from red lips._

_Give in to insanity._

_I think you're losing sense._

_From the time spent awake._

_Sweat pouring down._

_A shot at fuck?_

_I'll give in._

_Insanity overbearing._

_Losing control._

_I think I want more._

"Reid! What the hell man!"

The door closes shut and in he walks – towel draped over his bare shoulders with grey sweatpants on. From the showers I suppose. My eyes followed my roommate, my wingman, as he shuts off the blazing speakers. The room now lies silent. The silence is louder than the music had previously been.

Silence is definitely not golden.

A yawn escapes my lips as I stretch my arms and sit up from my unmade bed. As eyes open I notice the stare coming from my _brother_. Though he quickly turns around, I can't shake the image from my head. The image of his eyes…

Eyes so vivid…

Full of life.

Full of youth.

_How annoying…_

"Unlike mine…" I mumble out without realizing. Thinking out loud again.

He stops in mid movement of searching through the closet. "Huh?" he asks, turning his head to give me a puzzled look.

I wave my hand dismissing his question. It was not meant for him to hear anyway. He shrugs his shoulders and continues searching through the closet.

Silence…

Silence only brings one thing. The one thing I have been trying to avoid.

Slumber...

The heaviness… it's overwhelming and soon my eyes are drifting shut. Lately the sleepiness is overbearing. It's taking over all of me. Soon I don't think I'll be waking from my sleep.

"Reid?"

I can hear the voice… calling my name.

"Reid!"

The voice seems to be slipping further away.

"REID!"

I open my eyes to be greeted with the concerned stare of my wingman. A stare asking a million questions. A failed stare into my soul.

"Nicky's tonight?" he asks, voice timid as if doubting this were really me.

It is not surprising that he is confused by my essence. I haven't been acting like myself lately. No... I haven't been acting like the Reid they know me to be.

I let myself fall back on the bed as I mumble to him an affirmative response. _Nicky's…_ Life is so conventional.

"Pogue and Caleb are going to meet us there."

_Sigh._

"Right." I answer, as I stand up from my bed.

"Do you need time to…" He stops in mid sentence as he notices my eyes flash black. In a second my clothes change from sweats to my casual jeans and black tee.

He sighs and turns away. Not a word leaves his lips but a million scrambles in his brain. He already knows not to. There is no point in wasting his breath. Not on someone like me. I'm on the brink or so they say. But I'm not predictable. And I don't plan on slipping away.

_When faced with a_ **Reid Garwin **_problem…_

_It's best if you just turn away…_

-

-

**time: 6:35PM **

-

-

The bar is buzzing mostly with fellow Spencer Academy students. This is, after all, the place to be. Except for me of course.

While I normally enjoy spending a fairly large amount of leisure here, tonight is not the night. As I sit at the table surrounded by my _brothers_ and their ladies, I await the dreaded question.

"How's your nose?" Pogue questions before taking another bite from his burger.

_Asshole..._

Not that I didn't know he was going to ask...

I still scoff and flash him the bird. I don't know who it was that knocked me with the door yesterday at school. But thanks to who ever it was, I had to walk around with a swollen nose.

Feeling a pair of hands caressing my check, I turn and look at the girl sitting next to me. I brush her hand awhile, telling her I'm fine but her mouth continues its movements.

Britney Snow.

Arm candy at best.

Plastic arm candy at that.

I think she's asking me something… but I can't hear it…

No…

I don't want to hear it.

Especially right now…

Not now…

Not when **it's** starting…

I can feel **it** starting to pick up once again.

Need.

Want.

Desire.

The itching…

The itching attached to addiction.

When the urge to have it is so much that my blood is boiling.

Burning my skin.

Tightening around my lungs.

Crunching my heart.

_Stop._

**No.**

_Listen._

**No.**

_Think._

**No.**

_Breath._

**No.**

No control at all.

Subconsciously I begin to scratch my arm.

"I'm itching."

"Huh?" Confusion is dripping off the one word. Plastic is confused.

I guess that confirms that I have spoken out loud again.

Irony…

Yes… I think this is irony.

This thing… this itch… this is not about **the power**.

Strangely enough this is all about grey eyes with a glint handing me coffee.

That girl… and the coffee.

Though I must admit… I can't tell which withdrawal is making me itch. Not that it matters… no… that girl and coffee they are my complete package of addiction.

-

-

Hush Hush.

It's okay.

To be this way.

Feeling lost

Losing hope

Hush Hush

You will find your way.

-

-

"I'm leaving." I say before standing up from the table and walking past an overly dramatic plastic.

"Where are you going?"

"I have a hunger to feed." I mumble – more to myself than to anyone else.

Not bothering to answer the voices calling my name, I step out of the overly populated bar. As I head over to the Hummer I can only smile as I imagine the look on my wingman's face when he sees that his _baby _has gone missing.

But he'll get over it...

He'll figure it out...

After all... whenever Reid Garwin is involved, you can be sure he is to blame or so that's what they say.

Too bad...

Too late...

I don't give a shit either way...

-

**time: 7:15PM **

-

-

Parking the Hummer on the barely populated streets, I stare at the coffee house. I am early then I usually am.

_Laugh._

It makes me wonder...

if she's in there...

if she really exists...

outside those same five minutes we always share... is she really going to be standing there.

_I'm being stupid._

Running a hand through my hair, I walk to the door slowly pushing it open and making the bells chirm. My eyes stay at the spot behind the counter expecting to see her. But... she's not there...

But then... what's that sound...

Shifting my eyes to the far corner I see her...

Towards the back of the shop, hunched over a table. While she wipes away at the table I notice her ipod in place, completely blocking her out of reality.

She is wearing a red and black plaid skirt with a black tank top, her feet covered in black chucks. But eyes stay focused on the skirt. A skirt definitely too short to be hunched over like that. A skirt revealing so much... too much...

_Smirk._

Temptation has got some nice legs.

I step closer... the small sounds coming from her becoming more audible with each step. She's singing, though I can't make out the lyrics I can hear her voice.

It's strange…

It's cute…

It's strangely cute… her voice is raspy and quite off key. The sound… it's drawing me in closer to her. My footsteps echo in the room but of course she fails to notice. I walk up to stand behind her…

So close…

Inches away… from being able to touch.

Slowly, I raise my hand and tap her shoulder. The second that I do, its like an electricity follows through. Almost burning. Wide grey eyes turn and look into mine.

I guess she felt it too...

The electricity...

She raises her hand to the place where I touched her, lightly grazing over the spot. "What can I get you?" she asks, eyes remaining locked on mine.

"Coffee..." I pause a second when I see **it**... the glint in her eyes. It caught me off guard, but I regain my composure before she notices. "Coffee black," I tell her with a smirk forming on my lips.

She slowly nods her head, but eyes stay on mine...

grey into blue...

blue into grey...

_3__... 2... 1..._

...and she breaks away...

The second that grey breaks from blue, its like I have been thrown into cold water... its like... its like I've been thrown back into reality...

"Here you go," she said handing me the cup of coffee as I take my regular seat behind the counter. I mumble a thanks and she nods her head in acknowledgement.

Hips sway as she makes her way to the end of the counter and starts wiping away at it. I take a sip of my coffee while my eyes remain locked on her form. I see her lips move… she's humming to the beat of the song she was previously singing.

I wanted to hear her voice again. The off-key raspy hypnotizing voice. That voice that somehow sounded like velvet. I **needed** to hear it again.

My mouth opened to ask to her…

ask her what I wasn't sure but that voice…

anything would have been fine… as long as I got her to talk…

Too bad I didn't get my chance. As soon as I opened my mouth… my cell phone went off. She turned at the sound and I removed my gaze from her. _Damn it._ Reaching into my pocket I grab the louder than necessary electronic device.

Tyler.

_Sigh…_

_Groan…_

I didn't need to pick up to know what he wanted... his precious Hummer. As if having no control, my eyes wandered back to the auburn haired girl.

She licked her lips.

Placed her hips on her hips.

Then she smiled.

Damn. Baby boy was definitely going to regret ruining my moment with temptation. Even from across the room – grey locked on blue… that glint… I felt pulled out of reality again.

"Co--Come back again," she said stuttering a bit. It made me wonder if maybe she felt it too… the warped feeling of reality.

I smirked in her direction before turning away from her and out the door. As I made my way the vehicle I smiled and before I could stop myself a couple of chuckles came out of my mouth.

Hooked…

I was definitely hooked on temptation… and I don't plan on stopping myself from falling in deeper.

Deeper into those grey eyes with a glint…

Ah yes… temptation in female form is certainly the way to go…

---------------------------------------------

This chapter took me a little longer to get out – SORRY! I always have a hard time writing in Reid's POV – I always think it's not in character. But you guys should be happy about that fairly large interaction between our heroine and wonder boy LOL. There is a small detail that I have purposely left out and I don't know if anyone has even noticed or will notice until I point it out in a few chapters up ahead.

Something I was wondering is what you guys want for the next chapter. Do you want the next chapter to be this chapter, basically this day, in Aden's POV so you guys can see what Aden was thinking during the interaction with Reid. Or do you just want me to go ahead and move on with the next chapter as I had planned. Vote and let me know – majority rules.

Please be sure to review to get a sneak peek! Yes, as always all reviewers will get a sneak peak into the next chapter!!!


	5. 004 rest in peace

**runaway numb hearts **

"Who are you… the poetic chick from the coffeehouse, the chemistry geek from school, or the whore shaking her ass at the strip joint," he asked as pale blue eyes tried to break me. I can't help but smile as I turn my face from him, "All of the above…"

**0.04 ****rest in peace**

--------------------------------------------

Aden's POV.

-

-

**day: tuesday november 020 … time: 12:23PM **

-

-

blue…

his eyes are blue…

but their so much more than just the color blue.

It's been a couple of days since I seen him… the blond boy reeking of trouble… yet I could still feel the chills. The _chills_ that ran up my arm and surged throughout my body with his simple touch.

_Blush._

**Damn it.**

Even days later he has me blushing at the memory.

The memory of those blue eyes penetrating into mine…

"Miss. Stringer…"

how his eyes kept looking into mine... making me forget everything... making me forget all about _me_.

"Miss. Stringer…"

those blue eyes of the strange boy that actually made me stuttered... and blush...

"Miss. Stringer!"

Grey eyes blink rapidly as I am pulled back down and I slowly realize my surroundings.

"Miss. Stringer, the question on the board would you care to answer it?"

Eyes shift to the said question and read it over – _What is Thenard's Blue associated with?_

Easy… for me at least… for a super geek at least… 

"The answer is Aluminum. Aluminum salts give a blue ash in the cobalt nitrate test. When heated with cobalt nitrate and conc. nitric acid, they yield the characteristic bluish ash."

Old eyes widen at my response as he mutters a praise. Seemingly content with my answer he continues his lecture… his torture for some.

_Sigh._

It's silly thinking about a boy I don't even know... I'm acting like... like... I'm acting like an average teenage girl...

_Ha! _... now that's a laugh...

But I guess it can't be helped... even a girl _like me _can't help me be utterly hypnotized by this troublesome pretty boy... especially by his type of trouble...

and he's the worst kind of trouble…

he's trouble with a **damn **cute smile…

-

-

**time: 1:45AM **

-

-

When the bell rings the hallways are packed... jam packed with the rich and beautiful students of Spencer Academy.

crammed…

crowded…

completely congested…

It reminds me of a swarm of insects…

It is like clockwork… that I ended up feeling the way I do when walking down these crowded halls.

Suddenly… without me even fully being aware… a force pushes me aside, all my books previously in my arms thrown at the floor.

Looking up from the mess on the ground, I see a flash of blond hair… a boy… pass by. My eyes land on his hands… fingerless gloves… they seem familiar but before I can form a thought I am again shoved as a bulkier dark haired boy follows way.

neither one bothers turning to me…

neither bothers with an apologize…

neither acknowledging my existence…

makes me wonder… if I'm… if Aden exists…

maybe I'm a figment of my own imagination…

"What a loser," shrieks a curly red-haired girl as she points and laughs along with her companions.

_I guess I do exist after all…_

-

-

_It's about time I puke the day away_

_The sour taste left behind_

_Reminding me somehow that I'm still alive…_

-

-

All my books scattered on the floor. Those boys long gone by now so ranting to them was out of the question.

_Sigh._

Looking at the books as if by magic… just by looking at them… they would somehow pick themselves up…

I'm really losing it…

Bending down… book by book… I begin picking them up. As my hands reach for a book I can feel vibrations coming from within my pocket in my vest… my cell phone of course.

it is _weird_…

it is _early_…

Another client I suppose… another cheap fuck I suppose…

Who else would call… if not a man in need of some ass of course.

Sigh.

This is all I'm useful for but I can't… I shouldn't… complain. There is no point… it was a choice… I made my choice. Aden made her choice… or was it Rain… either way it doesn't matter. Rain and Aden… I think they're becoming one…

Taking out the cell phone it continues to vibrate in my hand. I have to pick up… I know that I do… but my hands won't respond to my will…

**G E T . A . G R I P !**

Flipping open the cell phone, I don't bother looking at the number. "Hello?"

"…"

I am greeted by silence. Looking at the phone screen, it flashes…

_one missed call…_

"…"

_Sigh…_

One missed fuck would be more appropriate.

Still… curiosity compels me and I look at the number.

my **heart** sinks…

my **mouth** gapes open…

"M—Mo—Mom…"

A million questions circle around in my head. Why did she call? Does she want to see me? What did she want to say? Did she… did she even mean to call me?

The books on the floor lay forgotten and the late bell ringing overhead falls on deaf ears. I remain motionless as my eyes remain fixated on the flashing words on my cell phone...

_one__ missed call..._

My knees shake as vivid images of times past race through my mind. A mixture of emotions overtake me...

Sadness.

Agony.

Anger.

Confusion.

**Fear**… certainly mostly fear…

and in an endless circle these emotions replay themselves over and over again to me…

Aden...

No... Rain...

No... Aden...

Rain...

Aden...

**Damn it!**

My eyes shut tightly as I try to regain control of my breathing and spiraling emotions.

_Huff._

_Huff._

_Huff._

Slowly my hasty breathing decreases until reaching a normal level. Standing up I shove the cell phone back into my pocket and hold my books tightly against my chest.

It was a mistake…

She… my mother… must have made a mistake and dialed my number. That was a logical explanation. That was a understandable explanation. That **is** the **only** explanation I want to believe in…

It's the only explanation that will stop this revolving… _crushing_… pain around my heart…

-

-

**time: 4:10AM **

-

-

My nerves still felt on end over that stupid phone call… that stupid missed call…

I need to work but as I drive through the woods along Marblehead road I suddenly don't want to. Mainly because I have to be Aden… and that's the last thing I want to be. It sounds lunatic even to me. How can I not want to be myself…

I'm insane but its okay…

I know this feeling won't stay…

Popping in my favorite retro CD the melodies begin to fill my old, beat down, mode of transportation. The music luring into a false sense of comfort and security. But it's okay… if I'm the one allowing myself to feel this way…

-

-

_life's a game…_

_choices are made…_

_souls are misplaced…_

_shhh… shh…_

_come count with me…_

_the times I lose myself to me…_

-

-

Ring… Ring… Ring…

I can feel the vibrations accompanied with the ringing tones coming from my pocket. My cell phone…

Should I answer?

Without a second thought, I grab the phone and take a deep breath before answering…

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"Aden… Aden honey is that you?"

Subconsciously my mouth drops open. All focus on the road gone and replaced with a distraught feel of nervousness and… pain… heartfelt hurt and pain from the voice heard on the phone…

"M—Mo—Mom..."

I can hear her laughter over the device. "Yes it's me honey. I wanted to know how you were and well…" her voice trailed off as she hushed someone unknown in the background. "To get to the point sweetie, I was wondering if you could house sit for me while I…"

All else of her words fell on deaf ears…

My eyes involuntary watered over, blurring my vision. Throwing the cell phone against the passenger side window it falls somewhere in the car floor. But I don't care…

My heart is beating so fast…

My skin feels on ice…

And these tears won't stop flowing…

Angrily I rub at my eyes. Refusing to wanting to cry. Opening my eyes, shock sets in as I realize the loss of control over my vehicle.

In an instant…

In a flash…

The car spins without control… and in a blink of an eye I just murdered a tree…

---------------------------------------------

I am so ashamed it has taken me a month to update. December was just an awful month. This chapter was supposed to be up on thursday but I got a nasty cold. On top of the being sick my medication makes me nuts - I can't even sleep. Seriously I haven't slept in 24 hours! So I'm not surprised if you guys hate this chapter...

From this chapter on the plot will thicken! Next chapter things will begin to unfold... sorta... You guys will have to wait and find out. But reviews help me want to write...

Speaking of reviews... THANK YOU ALL THOSE WHO TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW! I mean I was speechless when I saw that 4 chapters had 68 reviews... I almost cried! Thank you so much!

Anyway... please be sure to review to get a sneak peek! Yes, as always all reviewers will get a sneak peak into the next chapter!!!


	6. 005 shining through

**runaway numb hearts **

"Who are you… the poetic chick from the coffeehouse, the chemistry geek from school, or the whore shaking her ass at the strip joint," he asked as pale blue eyes tried to break me. I can't help but smile as I turn my face from him, "All of the above…"

a.n. – since its been so long since my last chapter I thought I should mention that this chapter is the same day as the last chapter. just from reid's pov.

**0.05 ****shining through**

--

Reid's POV.

-

-

**day: tuesday november 020 … time: 12:53PM **

-

-

Tuesday…

It is without a doubt the worst day of the week. The single most boring day of the entire week. It is the day after the laziest day of the week and still too early in the week to have anything to look forward to.

But it isn't just the fact that today is today…there is something more in today. It's empty and plain. Almost predictable but not the same.

There is something about today…

Something that is almost strange…

"REID!"

And there it is… the predictable looming voice directed at me.

Turning around in my seat I can see my three brothers approaching me. That one particular… older…dear loving brother of mine with a sour on his face. This won't be pleasant… that much I'm sure.

Not that I care.

Not that I mind.

"What were you thinking?"

I know what this is about. I know exactly where he's going with this… but the smirk on my lips can't be helped. And after all playing dumb is much more fun.

"I don't know what you're tal…"

Hands slam down in front of me ending my act short and completely ruining my otherwise _good_ mood. Looking at him… ah… I think I see his nostrils flaring. _Sigh_. That isn't a good sign…

"Cut the bull Reid! You know exactly what this is about." His anger showing but not emitting in his voice. We are in school after all… in a classroom after all but even that won't stop him from the almighty… utterly predictable… speech.

_It wasn't me…_

"Do you have any idea how irresponsible…"

_It wasn't me…_

"What part of addiction don't you…"

_It wasn't me…_

"You can die from this Reid."

_It wasn't me… but I'm not planning on telling…_

Dark blue eyes stare. His eyes begging me to take the fall, just like I always did. Although this time it really wasn't me… its best to think it was… Because for him to get caught would be surprising – for me it would change nothing.

"I rather die -" I pause to sit up from my seat and lean closer to the commander and smirk. "-then be a pussy like you."

This is my cue to walk away. But I can't… not with the hand on my arm. The damn hand belonging to him…

Mister perfect…

The commander and chief…

The overall golden boy that makes me sick.

"Don't." His one word is dripping with threat… dripping with false concern. False empathy and false… falseness. It's not like he is capable of really seeing. And he won't ever try and see just as long as it's easy to point the finger at me.

That was it.

That was that.

That was what made me mad.

With a jolt from me the arm breaks free. He didn't think I would use now just because someone could possibly see. He was wrong.

Shouldn't this be more shocking?

Somehow more alarming?

Golden boy is wrong – someone alert the masses.

There are so many people around. Walking away feels like I'm being trapped just the same. It feels too tight. It's like I can't see and somehow I can't breath. People walking in front of me. People all around me.

_Itch._

A girl. In my direct walking path. Slow and almost unmoving. Auburn hair clutched in a ponytail. The predictable type. The studious -never hurt a fly - never suck a cock - type that parents always love.

_Itch._

The scent coming from her. It reminds me of something. Coffee. She smells like coffee. And just like that the memories are triggered. The memories of a few days ago of a girl with coffee and grey eyes.

_Itch. Itch. Itch._

A push and shove.

That girl and the memories are now gone.

-

-

_they say its slowing killing me_

_but in reality _

_its actually freeing me_

_if this is what its like to die_

_then fuck it I'll choose it anytime_

-

-

**time: 4:20PM **

-

-

"Oh god Reid!"

Pretty mouthed parted as my fingers dig into the skin of her hips. Her eyes are closed as she humps herself to ecstasy… not that I mind… I'll stick along for the ride.

The growing pleasure… it feels so good… but not as good as it should. I am not lost in it… in the physical pleasure this girl is giving me. My thoughts are too wild… too uncontrollable… It's like against my will they are drawn to the one thing I'm in need of.

Sparking grey eyes… and that glint. That glint behind her eyes that I wonder if only I can see… it would make it more special that way. It would make it seem she somehow belongs to just me.

That sounds selfish…

That sounds naïve…

That sounds borderline psychopathic even to me…

_Groan…_

This is becoming pathetic… its becoming frustrating. I think this is full blown addiction… that girl and coffee… or maybe **just** that girl. Temptation. Yes… that's exactly what she is… temptation in the ultimate form. The way she speaks… the way she smiles… its all so intoxicating.

In the back of my mind I know exactly what this is… and its passed pathetic… it's a crush.

Reid Garwin has a _crush_.

_Sigh…_

Pathetic…

**Correction**…

this isn't _becoming_ pathetic… this has _crossed_ the line _completely_ to dorksville.

and strangely I don't seem to mind…

A silly grin spreads on my face as I think about the last time I saw her… the last time I spoke to her… and more importantly her little reactions to me. Her name… what was her name again…

Amanda…

No… Ashley…

No… A… Addie…

No… Ad…

"Aden…"

Yeah… that's it… Aden…

_Sigh…_

"What did you _call_ _me_?"

Plastic stopped in mid-movement a while ago but I had failed to notice it. She looks upset as she removes herself from me. Dark eyes narrow, almost dangerously. What the hell did I do!

Oh wait…

**Damn**…

I guess I was talking out loud again.

"I think you should go now."

_Sigh_.

I guess this form of release has ended…

It's just as well…

She really wasn't that good of a ride anyway…

-

-

**time: 6:31PM **

-

-

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_Ring._

one missed call…

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_Ring._

two missed calls…

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_Ring._

The electronic device resting on my passengers' seat was silenced as blue eyes turned black. The cell phone exploding into millions of pieces… completely beyond repair…

**Shit!**

No.

Damn **him**!

It's all _his_ damn fault… making me mad… making me do that.

Damn.

I liked that cell phone too…

_Sigh…_

Oh wait…

How easy is it to forget… the very thing that makes them all upset. Blue shifts to black. The cell phone instantly restored to former glory.

All fixed.

All set.

All…

_Ring. _

_Ring. _

_Ring._

**Shit!**

"WHAT?!" I yell into the phone not bothering seeing the number before hand. Not like it matters. Not like I should care. Not with a situation like this. It's too predicable for comfort. It's too annoying to actually care. "YOU MADE ME DO THAT!"

A muffled laughter is my response. "Yeah Caleb was really going to buy that." Ah wingman. I should have known. He always has my back I suppose.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing at all." Oh sarcasm. How original of little baby boy. "What do you think I want?"

Snort.

He sounds like a girl. Answering a question with a question. Wanting me to analyze. To know what he thinks I should know. But doesn't he know? That I don't care enough to know.

"Get to the point-" I pause to yawn. To purposely tick him off. "-and fast baby boy."

"Why didn't you tell?" His voice is so low… almost a faint whisper. Shame thick on the tone of his voice. This isn't the first time the question has been asked and I know it won't be the last.

"Doesn't matter." And it never will. Not as long as I'm around to blame – wingman can remain safe.

"Is that why you took my car?"

_Smirk._

"I figured you owed me."

_Click._

-

-

_who are you_

_where are you _

_don't you see…_

_how meaningless these questions are to me_

-

-

Early again.

For her again.

It irritates to admit. That the itch won't fade. That it won't quit. Just to see… just for a taste of temptation with nice legs.

She better be wearing a skirt today.

That would definitely send that addicting itch away.

Car parked. Now all that's left is to walk through those doors. The doors that lead me to that other place. A place where only her and me exist. No powers. No ascension. No addiction… at least not of the witchy kind.

Just a normal guy and an average girl.

Walking through the doors a quirky 'hi there' greets my ears. This is wrong. A woman… middle aged at the very least… is sitting behind the counter flipping through a magazine. This scene is wrong. She shouldn't be there.

"Where is she?" The woman rises up eyes away from the magazine. "The girl who usually works this shift."

"Umm…" Her fingers rack through her gray hair and she scratches at her head. "You mean Aden?" I nod. "Oh she isn't in today dear. Called out."

Called out…

Just like that temptation fails to be fulfilled.

"Shit."

The curse escapes my lips and the old woman gasps. Oh like she hasn't heard someone curse before. I turn and leave the babbling of the woman to fall on deaf ears. I don't need any more lectures for today.

_Blah. _

_Blah. _

_Blah._

That's all it sounds like anyway…

-

-

**time: 9:15PM **

-

-

It is late. On the brink of being too late but still enough to be too early. Not like it matters. Everything has gone down the drain.

What am I supposed to do… without temptation I'm screwed…

"Shit."

It's really not fair.

It's not nice.

For her to just decide to call out tonight.

"…"

Maybe I should just go back… just go to bed. It is getting too dark to see… to dark to give a crap. If I happen to crash… it wouldn't matter. Black eyes would-

"FUCK!"

Through the dark I can faintly see someone crossing right in front of me. The car twists and spins. The person doesn't even bother to scream. It's a girl. Stupid. Crazy bitch crossing the road at night. The car brakes almost directly in front of her face. Her eyes are wide and that's when I see.

Gray eyes…

Through the headlights I can clearly see…

That crazy bitch… is actually _temptation_ fallen on her knees.

--

cliffhanger!!

five months… don't kill me please. i didn't mean to keep you guys waiting this long. and i'm sure this chapter sucks. but inspiration for this story was completely gone. i started other stories (as i'm sure some of you are aware) in hopes of getting my brain to work again. needless to say it didn't work. but then today it was like bam – inspiration hit me.

this chapter is a filler – as you can probably tell. and next chapter is pure – start to finish – reid and aden interaction. get a sneak peek by leaving a review.

i want to say thank you for all the reviews. i mean five chapters and 80+ reviews is amazing. i am hoping reviews will near 100 with this chapter… what do you say? pretty please.


End file.
